


Reality

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, way back when i did a meme where you got to pick a post and request a fic based on it.  sparrow chose this one (ow) - http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/67379345502/2x09-3x09-hallucination-vs-reality.  </p><p>Spoilers through 3A of Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

Stiles knows they need to talk about it.   _Monsters and magic and werewolves, oh my._   He sniggers to himself with bitter humour.  His dad knew now about all the secrets Stiles had been keeping, but if anything the gulf between them felt wider than ever.

Stiles tried to remember how relieved his father had looked when Stiles had skidded in at the nick of time, bat propping up the collapsing nematon, but the memory slipped away like water, and all that was left was the  _fury_  and, worse, the disappointment in his father’s face as he’d screamed.  ”I have  _been listening,_ Stiles.”

The memory fitted too neatly with all the dark fears Stiles tried to keep bottled up and buried deep.   _This hyperactive bastard who keeps ruining my life_.

The words tangled together, looping like dark poetry.  Stiles tasted bile on the back of his tongue, couldn’t remember the last time he ate.  His father had even set the table, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to sit down, face his nightmares made real.  The buzz of his phone gave him an escape route.

Stiles fingers flexed around the grip of the bat.  Night after night, no sleep, he’d sat with this bat, the nexus of all the shaky focus he could muster, weaving together everything he could think of into the last thing he could trust.

When he got home, he silently vowed, he’d sit down, they’d talk.

If he made it home tonight.

The howl went up, and Stiles kicked open the door.


End file.
